


Prank Wars!

by NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gvbb, Lots of fun timeZ, Multi, Prank Wars!, they basically prank the heck out of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe/pseuds/NiKoLaIs_AtTiTuDe
Summary: Nina and Jesper challenge the crows to an epic prank war! But who will come out on top? WRITTEN FOR THE GRISHAVERSE BIG BANG!
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	Prank Wars!

“NINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”  
“Yes Matthias?” Nina smiled sweetly, but she couldn’t help the grin that was spreading wide across her face.  
“Why in Djel’s name am I soaking wet?”  
“I have no idea.” Nina batted her green eyes innocently.  
“A bucket of water just landed on my head!”

Suddenly there was a shower of pink glitter over Matthias’ head.  
“YOU’VE BEEN PRANKED!!!!!”  
Nina almost doubled over, not being able to contain her laughter any longer.  
“Jesper!?” Matthias seemed more shocked than anything.  
“That’s my name.” Jesper stepped out from behind Matthias, holding a bucket rimmed with glitter.

“Matthias! You should’ve seen your face!” Nina wheezed.  
“What is this?” Matthias questioned.

“Why we’ve challenged all the dregs to a prank war!” Jesper and Nina cried out in unison.  
“Am I the only one who hasn’t heard of this?”  
“Maybe.”

Inej appeared from a door frame, a smile on her face.  
“Good one Nina, I liked the glitter idea”  
“I know! I’m a genius!”  
“Hey!” Jesper said. “I came up with that!”  
“Says who?”  
“Says me!”

“C’mon!” Nina squealed as she grabbed Matthias’ hand, pulling him into Kaz’s office. “We’ll tell you the rules and conditions so you know how this week is gonna go!”

Matthias huffed, and glitter fell from his hair onto his face. This was going to be a long and chaos filled 7 days.

As soon as everyone was in Kaz’s office, Nina and Jesper set to work writing the rules down on a blackboard.  
“Ok so to make this very clear, me and Jes have put together a list of rules to follow so no one dies.”

Matthias watched as Nina wrote the first rule:  
RULE NUMBER #1: No destruction of property.  
“This one’s important because it’s only being played within the six of us so we don’t wanna make anyone else’s lives miserable.”

RULE NUMBER #2: No physical harm worse than a bruise.  
“We don’t wanna kill each other, this game is all about having fun and spending time together.”

Jesper wrote down the next rule:  
RULE NUMBER #3: No teams allowed.  
“But we will let alliances slide, if you want you could partner up with someone for a prank on another person, but no select teams,” he said, winking at Wylan. “Sorry Wy, that’s just the way of the game.”  
Wylan blushed daylily pink.

RULE NUMBER #4: You cannot use the same prank twice.  
“So you’ll we’ll all have to get creative with our pranks.”

RULE NUMBER #5: Pranks will be recorded on this blackboard.  
“We’ll write everyone’s name down and every prank you do, you’ll get a tally placed under your name. Anika and Pim will be recording your points, and whoever has the most points wins the game.”

RULE NUMBER #6: The game officially starts at sunrise tomorrow and ends 1 WEEK from then.  
“If you pull any more pranks after that and you’ll be disqualified.”

RULE NUMBER #7: DON’T BREAK ANY RULES.  
“Or we’ll just have to disqualify you.” Nina smiled.

“So whoever has the most points wins?” asked Kaz.  
“Yup! Me and Jesper didn’t really decide on a prize but if any of you have suggestions feel free to give suggestions.”  
“How about money?”  
“C’mon Kaz, money isn’t everything, that’s just more incentive for you to win.”

Jesper scribbles on the board.  
NO BRIBERY, AND MONEY IS NOT THE PRIZE FOR WINNING.  
“There, just to make that clearer.”

Kaz just flexed his gloved hands. “Fine, I’m in.”

“This is gonna be fun,” Inej laughed. “I’m totally in.”  
“Great!” Nina clapped her hands in delight.

“I’ll do it too,” Wylan chimed in.

“Fine I’ll do it,” Matthias grumbled.

“Yay!” Nina hugged Matthias and then immediately stepped back. “I shouldn’t have done that, you’re covered in glitter.”  
Matthias just pulled her in and hugged her tighter. “You deserve this.”  
“I know.”

“Guys, enough PDA,” Jesper said, making a fake barfing noise. “The War starts tomorrow, so I highly suggest gathering your resources and start planning tonight.”

“We’ll meet back here at sunrise with Anika and Pim before we go to War,” Jesper told the group before taking Wylan's hand and walking out the door.

Matthias looked at Nina, who was halfway out the door.

“C’mon idiot, you need to take a bath and get rid of all that glitter, because no matter how much I love glitter, I’m not risking getting completely covered in it.”

With that she waltzed out the door. Only Kaz and Inej were left in the office.  
“Are you ready for this Brekker?”  
Kaz smirked “Oh it is on Wraith.”  
Inej just shook her head, “You have no idea what’s coming for you.”  
“Oh don’t I? I think it’s the other way around.”  
“I’m the Wraith. I’m a spider; this is going to be child’s play to win.”  
“I’m the mastermind behind all our great schemes, all the heists, I have this in the bag.”

From a first glance, it looked like two teenagers having fun together, hanging out, being free of responsibility and anyone that wanted to kill them. But if you knew who they were, they were killers, assassins, gang leaders, criminals, and if you weren’t privy to these small moments of normal, the masks slide back into place, the knives get unsheathed and ready for use, and the people they’d become to get their reputations would be back and you’d never have known they’d be anything but Dangerous.

“I should probably get some sleep before tomorrow, and plus, I need to finish planning the perfect prank to get you.”

“I will out-prank you every step of the way.”

And with that she was gone. Out the window with nothing more than a gust of air past him as she hopped onto the sill and made her way across the roofs to her boat The Wraith, which was awaiting her return in the harbour.

Kaz took off his gloves and flexed his hands. If he wanted to win he was going to have to plan until the sun rose tomorrow. Good thing he didn’t sleep much anyways.

This was the start of a very exciting week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry guys I know I haven't updated the Kaz Vs Area 51 Fanfic in a really long time, it's been really stressful with school and all, but I was also taking part in the Grishaverse Big Bang with lots of other creators on Tumblr @grishaversebigbang. Hope you guys enjoy! (Since this is a prewritten 10 chapters I'll be posting regularly again!)-Lots of love, Stellz


End file.
